mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Sanguine Planet (Map Game)
Useful Map Algorithm Colonial Modifiershttp://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Wars_%28An_Alternate_1992%29?action=edit&section=2 *State of Economy: +10 (Flourishing), +7.5 (good to Okay), +5 (Mild or socialist/communist), +2.5 (Poor), 0 (Non-existent or collapsing) *Many or major defenses and fortified places: Defender + 10 *Technology: 0-9; with 0 being the worst, 3 being poor, 6 being normal and 9 being ahead of time. *Each colony falls into a power category, +1 for each category. If your a fledgling or mostly abandoned colony it's + 0. If you're a super power +5 *Side with greater population: +3 *Side with greater industry: +3 *Side with greater help from Earth: +5 *War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 turns in a row -5 each turn due to battlefatigue until you make peace for at least 2 turns. *Regional tactical Advantage: +5 defender/-3 attacker (for example crossing a canyon or crater) *Food supplies: +5 plentiful, +3 substantial, +1 for sufficient, -2 for insufficient, -5 for severely lacking, -15 for starvation. *Water supplies: +10 plentiful, +6 substantial, +2 for sufficient, -4 for insufficient, -10 for severely lacking, -30 for dehydration rampant. Landscape ModifiersEdit *Knowledge of landscape: +10 for in one's homeland, +5 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -5 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even in your hemisphere and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar) -7. *Colonized/Inhabitated terrain: +5 defender/-3 attacker *Orbital drop or sub-terranean attack, the attacker - 4 and defender + 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, polar or biodome the, attacker - 3 and defender + 4. *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like the Polar caps or Olympus Mons *logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 Military ModifiersEdit *Morale: -10 In face of larger army, -20 for completely surrounded, +5 for in face of a smaller army, +10 for surrounding enemy. If defeated last turn, then the looser from that battle is -5 to his opponent in this battle *Nuclear war gives the atomic user +10 and defender -10 for strategic arms, or +5 and -5 for tactical arms, or +2 and -2 for SDD/SDM sub-Hiroshima and 'suitcase' mini-bombs. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender if the capital is hit. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender x the number of nukes used in the attack as a grand total. *Chemical weapons give the attacker +2 and the defender -1. *Orbital weapons give attackers +5 for each and defenders +7. *Mass rail guns: +8 to defender, +6 to attacker for each *Hover-technology: +10 to attacker, +6 to defender. *Practical lasers or plasma use: +15 Political ModifiersEdit *Every colony helping with their side= +2 *Every colony offering supplies to their side= +1 *Every vassal nation, guerrilla force or terrorist cell any way helping with their side= +1 *Religious motives= +4.5 to the attacker and - 0.5 to the defender. *Political and moral motives= + 6 to the attacker. *Ethnic and cultural war motives = + 4 to the attacker. *Economic war motives = + 5 to the attacker. *Victim conoies' life or death = + 10 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +5 if facing losing over 10% of it's territory. *Strength: # of troops divided by a factor of 20,000 (IE, 1,000,000 = 50 points) Tier system. We should have one for shuttle construction, as this seems to be a problem. EU would be able to produce 6 or 7 at this point, with China producing 6 or 7 as well. US, India, and Japan would probably be 4 or 5, and the people below that would be 1, 2, or 3 at most. Two wrongs may not make a right, but it makes me feel a lot better in the end! 00:30, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm.... Nation Factors *Fleeing to Mars for dear survival: + 5 shuttles per turn *Fleeing to Mars for over population issues: +4 shuttles per turn *Well developed and modern nation: +1 shuttles per turn *Fleeing to Mars for environmental issues: +2 shuttles *Somewhat developed: +0 shuttles per turn *Undeveloped: -2 Shuttles Per Turn *Has plenty of land for its people: -1 shuttles *At war: -2 shuttles *Terrorist organizations active: -1 shuttles *Well-funded space program: +1 shuttles Corporate Factors *Making a mineral-gathering colony: +1 shuttle *Making offices: +1 shuttles per turn (can't be used at the same time as tourism) *Making tourism: +1 shuttles per turn (can't be used at the same time as making offices) *Major tech company: +2 shuttles per turn *Major industrial company: +1 shuttles per turn *Philanthropist CEO/Owner: +2 shuttles *Not-yet International: -2 Shuttles *Not-yet national: -4 shuttles *Service company: -2 shuttles Foreign Aid *Nation offering shuttle-site:+ 1x(every shuttle site given) *Significant amount of sponsers: +1 shuttles per turn *Cooperating with another country: +1x(how many countries) Look good to people? Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Yes.Whipsnade (talk) 23:11, June 17, 2014 (UTC)